


I want your Bliss- (Temporary title ) Klance Univeristy au

by AK_aka_Kiwi707



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura and Lance are friends, Altea is a clothing shop, Angst, Anxiety, Balmara is a diner, Based off a Rp, CheifHunk, ComputertechPidge, F/F, F/M, I will add more tags when they come into existance, Keith and Shiro are family, Keith is sad boi, Lance's family isn't canon based, M/M, NurseKeith, RAShiro, Suicide Attempt, TRIGGERWARNINGS, University AU, photographerlance, selfharm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AK_aka_Kiwi707/pseuds/AK_aka_Kiwi707
Summary: I had originally posted this, just on a whimp and had never planned on continuing it.But today I was listening to my music on the way to work and the one song made me think of this.So I edited the first chapter a bit on my breaks and now I can say that I am happy with how it's going and I will continue with it.Also on another note this was based off an rp that my one friend and I did right after we got to re-meet each other. I am planning to edit out some parts so the story has a better flow and other parts are completely my adding to it, because some of the original text got lost.SOOOOO Now to the story.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron), Klance - Relationship, garison trio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had originally posted this, just on a whimp and had never planned on continuing it.  
> But today I was listening to my music on the way to work and the one song made me think of this.  
> So I edited the first chapter a bit on my breaks and now I can say that I am happy with how it's going and I will continue with it.  
> Also on another note this was based off an rp that my one friend and I did right after we got to re-meet each other. I am planning to edit out some parts so the story has a better flow and other parts are completely my adding to it, because some of the original text got lost.  
> SOOOOO Now to the story.

POV Lance  
  
Lance came into the dorm, a warm breeze blowing past him. The weather had been unusually warm for a mid fall day.Lance however was far from complaining. The nice weather and the sun meant that he still could have a few more days in the outdoor pool on campus. 

He debated heading there now, despite the three new assignments he’d gotten for his classes. 

He was thinking about all this as he opened the side door of the townhouse residence he and a few others lived it. That’s when he noticed him. Keith Kogane. The guy was usually just like a ghost in the house, but today he was sitting at the kitchen table. And it slightly annoyed Lance. 

He’d always wondered how a loner like Keith ended up in the same dorm as him and their other housemates, Hunk and Pidge. It might have had something to do with their Residence Advisor (RA), Shiro, but that wasn’t the point. Keith was sitting in the kitchen, and he was the last person Lance wanted to see on this warm and lovely day. Keith always had a way of ruining Lance’s mood instantly. They guy really hadn’t done anything Lance just found him gloomy, and smart and …..Lance shut the door loudly, mostly to announce that he was home, that and he was trying to shut out his thoughts on the way in. He strood into the kitchen and went to the fridge to grab a bottle of water. He glanced at Keith as he did so. Keith had his headphones on and was frowning in concentration at his laptop. 

Lance’s curiosity won him over as he wandered over to Keith and gently took his headphones away from his ears.

Keith jumped slightly and glared at Lance when he turned around. He looked snatched his headphones back. 

“Lance!”Annoyance in his voice. 

Lance couldn’t help but smirk, just ‘cause he wasn’t thrilled about the emo kid living with them, didn’t always mean he was an asshole to him. 

Lance looked at the screen, he couldn’t grasp mentally what was happening on it and looked back at Keith.   
“What? Not going to let me listen to your “good” choice of music?”    
Keith’s lips pressed into a thin line. “I listen to good music. Anyways, I thought I was going to be alone for a bit longer…..what do you want?”    
“Nothing.” Lance shrugged. “It’s kinda nice to see you not in your room.”   
“Like I said, I thought I was alone.” Keith tugged at the sleeve of his sweater, a slight confusion written on his face, it was like he wasn’t sure if Lance was actually talking to him or not.    
“What are you doing?” Lance leaned against the wall behind Keith and opened his water bottle.    
“Uh….Homework.” Keith said looking back at the screen. “Which I now have to restart thanks to you.” 

“So you weren’t listening to your bad music.” 

Keith just sighed. 

“Ok ok, I’m leaving.” Lance took him and his water out of the kitchen and went up to his room.    
It really was a nice day outside, and he still wanted to go swimming. 

  
  
POV Keith  


Keith watched Lance go, out of the corner of his eye as he reset the video he’d been instructed to watch by his Prof. 

  
What was that about? Keith shook his head and put his headphones back on. Except he wasn’t focused anymore. 

Something must have put that boy into a good mood today,Lance usually was just a grey storm cloud when it came to Keith. However, today it seemed like a few rays of light had poked through those clouds, just for a little bit. 

Keith smiled slightly at that. Keith didn’t think he’d done anything to make Lance not like him, but then again Keith wasn’t a very likeable person- not that he cared, but for some reason it was different with Lance. He wanted Lance and the others who lived here to like him. They were amazing people, a bit of a weird group, but they all played their own parts in making it feel like a home. The other two always tried to include Keith in most anything, but Lance, no way. 

Lance was as closed of a book as Keith some days, there was no reading that guy. 

Lance usually treated Keith like they were rivals or something. It was odd to him, since he’s never done anything he could remember to piss the guy off. 

He bit his lip. Unless his existence was a crime-which some people it might tell you it was. But then other days like today, Lance would just simply as Keith how he was or what he was doing like a friend would. He’d tease him, and…… 

Keith sighed.    
“Did he try to pick a fight with you again?”    
Keith looked up to see Pidge looking at him with their head slightly tilted. He almost questioned where they’d come from, but Pidge was known by the occupants of this dorm to just appear when they felt like they were needed. 

“Not really. He’s just...I don’t know.” 

Pidge shrugged and wandered over to get an apple from the bowl on the counter. 

“He’s kinda like that. Hunk describes him like a….hmmm. Oh right, a stream or maybe it was a river, he just likes changing alot.”    
He’d never thought about it that way, but Lance did seem to be changing how he talked or interacted with Keith lately. He was acting like his existence meant something, maybe it was just the guy was getting used to Keith now? It had been a few months since the start of the semester.Keith couldn’t decide which was better though, being ignored or being teased.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone running down the stairs.    
Lance was back again, except this time he had small bag. “Hey Pidge.”    
Pidge waved at him in response, then proceeded to cut up their apple into slices.    
“Where are you going?” Keith said out loud though he’d only meant to ask the question in his head.    
Lance smiled, like an genuine smile, like holy shit Lance was smiling at Keith!? 

Keith wondered if he could still breathe. Lance had never smiled at him, well maybe a playful one but not an actual smile. Not one where you could see his perfect teeth, and dimples. “Swimming.”   
“Be back for supper!” Pidge called to him.    
“I will.” 

With that he left and Keith packed up his things and moved to his room.    
What was wrong with him? Was he falling for Lance?

That was impossible. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I've been writing ideas down for awhile, just had to piece them all together. A lot so far has changed from the original rp but not the part where the Cuban falls for the Emo XD.  
> Anyways hope you enjoy.

POV Lance   
Thank god it was the weekend or at least that would be the usual response. As it was, once a month, Hunk, Pidge and him had a movie night every saturday, however, this weekend Lance was banished to his room because he hadn’t finished two of his assignments that were due in the next week. They weren’t hard ones to do but Lance had put them off so much that when he realized that they still weren’t completed it was too late.   
He grumbled to himself as he stared at the empty word document in front of him.   
He’d heard Pidge yell about food, maybe an hour ago. They’d probably gotten a bunch of junk food and sandwiches from the Balmara. The movie ovie this month was some show Lance’s choice. He’d found some remake of an old 80’s film, about space lion robots and the paladins that used them to fight off an evil alien race to save the universe. Lance mostly had grabbed it because of the Princess on the front of the DvD box.   
“The faster you get this done, McClain, the faster you can hang out with your friends.” He closed his eyes and took a breath. 

POV Keith  
Keith wasn’t sure about any of this. He was surprised when Pidge and hunk started asking him questions about snacks he liked earlier in the week, and when Pidge had asked him to help set up with the movie.   
He’d tried several times to ask, why not ask Lance but he didn’t get the chance until he and Hunk were standing in the kitchen, surrounded by Hunk’s organized snacks and treats.   
“Is Lance not coming?” Keith looked around waiting for the overly dramatic entrance that the Cuban twig usually made.  
“He’s got some homework to finish up first.” Hunk said not looking up from his work.   
“Yep, he’s been banished.” Pidge appeared beside Keith, causing him to jump slightly.   
“He can join when he’s done.”   
“Oh”   
“Yeah, School work then we can watch movies.”  
“And I assume that you two have your work done.”  
They both nodded.   
…..  
The trailers had barely ended, when Keith started to feel out of place. He thought it was a nice gesture of the others to invite him but he much rather being hidden on the stairs watching the movie and without Lance it was…..too...well quiet.   
Keith got up and went to the kitchen.Then he had an idea. He grabbed another plate and gathered up some of the food. Once the plate was filled, he tried his best to sneak past the other two on the way upstairs.   
When he got to the top he stood there for a moment before walking to Lance’s door- which was open. Keith poked his head in and saw that Lance was sitting at his desk, doodling on a note pad next to him.   
“Knock knock?” Keith didn’t realize he’d even said anything until Lance had turned to look at him.   
“Oh it’s you.” The usual tone, maybe he should’ve just stayed downstairs.  
“I brought snacks.” Keith held up the plate. “I-i can just leave them here..”  
“Well, if you don’t want any snacks I can jus-”  
“No, it’s ok. You can come in.” 

POV Lance  
Lance felt like he was going in circles. The monotone voice of the guy describing things in the video was causing his brain to shut him out. It wasn’t boring, it was mostly just the speaker's voice. He was just about to reset the video when he heard a soft voice. If Lance had had both earphones in he wouldn’t have heard it, but he slowly looked up at the door pausing the video as he did so.   
Keith.  
“Oh it’s you.” Why did he sound so disappointed? He wasn’t disappointed, just…..maybe a small distraction would be what he needed, regardless of who it was with.   
An awkward silence hung in the air as the two just kinda stared at each other.   
“I uh...brought snacks.” Keith held up the plate in his hands. “I-I can leave them here…”   
Lance shook his head and pushed away from his desk. “No, it’s ok. You can come in.”  
Keith hesitantly listened and ended up standing at the edge of Lance’s desk. He was glaning around at Lance’s room. There wasn’t a specific theme in the room but each wall seemed to have something that made Lance happy. Shells, fairy lights, pictures, drawings, and notes. Books and clothes were in piles on the floor, it was too late now to clean anything. He stood up and offered Keith his seat as he sat on his bed.   
“Are you bribing me?” He asked in a teasing tone, which totally went over the other boys head.   
“No….I uh just thought you might be getting hungry.”   
“I’m kidding. Thanks.”   
“Right.” Keith sat on the chair and set the plate on the bed next to Lance.   
Hesitance…..awkward silences...but why? It’s not like they haven’t talked before.   
“You didn’t like the movie?” Lance asked, taking a cracker from the plate and nibbling on it.  
“Actually, I only got through the trailers…..it felt weird.”  
“Weird?” Lance asked.   
Keith glanced up then stared at the wall with pictures of Lance’s family. “Yeah…”  
“Why ‘cause you were with the group instead of sitting on the side lines?”   
Keith frowned at Lance. “How did…”   
“A guess.”   
He’d seen Keith before, sitting on the stairs. Lance had purposely tilted the tv towards them the one night, but Pidge complained about not being able to see so, but Lance didn’t move it back and neither did the other two. Just because Lance wasn’t Keith’s biggest fan didn’t mean that he couldn’t be nice to him. So yeah….maybe it was all a tough guy act, but..  
“Well, that and….you weren’t there.”  
“Me?”   
“Yeah, you weren’t badly singing to the trailer music, or making conspiracies about what might happen in the movie with Pidge. I mean sure the movie looked cool, but it didn’t seem right.”   
“Oh….” Lance was kinda speechless.   
Keith once again looked at the wall.   
Lance took the plate, got to his feet and set the food on his desk.“Well, the rules do state:Homework then fun.” Lance sat back on the bed.  
“Still….I guess it was kinda nice not to have to listen to your voice.”   
Lance was almost about to get offended when he recognized that Keith was joking.   
“Excuse me, it’s constructive commentary.”  
“It’s annoying.” Keith smirked. “And anyways, not all movies need that.”  
“Touche.Well the other two must be enjoying that I’m not there.Probably not even missing me.”   
“I bet it’s actually quiet enough for them to enjoy the movie.”   
“Hey!”  
Keith laughed lightly. “You should get back to your homework.”  
Lance signed. “Probably.”   
“It can’t be that bad.”  
“It’s not, but unlike my awesome movie commentaries this guy is so boring. Nothing against the actual video, it's just a snoozefest here.”  
“That sounds about right for any class.”   
“We shouldn’t have to watch things that make up want to fall asleep. Learning should be exciting.” Their voice is monitone.”  
Keith shrugged, before getting to his feet.   
“You don’t have to leave.”Keith gave Lance a surprised look, but Lance was also surprised. “I can’t eat all the snacks alone.”  
“I’ll go get my homework.”  
Lance faked a gasp. “You heathen.”  
Keith put a finger to his lips.” Don’t tell ok?”  
……..  
The two boys sat there and did their homework, the other two watching Lance’s movie, but Lance couldn’t find anything to complain about. This was nice. They bounced ideas off of each other and they talked about what classes they had and where they wanted to end up once they got out of here.   
Lance learned that Keith was studying to become a doctor. Lance had misjudged Keith once again.   
“That’s going to be an awesome job.” Lance said, as he continued his doodle.   
“Yeah, I want to help people like my dad and mom did.” Keith said.   
“Your parents were doctors?”   
“No, but they helped people. They both died doing that, helping…. What about you?”  
“What about me?” He could tell that Keith was putting up a wall again.   
“What are your plans?”   
“Journalism. I want to show people both sides of a story, not just the one seen by the privileged.”  
Keith nodded, and went back to typing.   
They both sat there in the quiet, absorbing the knowledge they’d just learned about their respective works,but also about each other.   
…..  
Lance was stretching. Keith closed his laptop after saving the document.   
“Thanks.” He packed up and headed for the door.   
“Wait,” Lance said stepping towards the other, but not close. “You think we could do this again?”   
“Study night?” Keith nodded. “Sure. You’re on snack duty though.”   
And he left before Lance could say anything else.  
POV Lance  
“So?” Pidge said as she watched Lance scoop up the fruit he’d been cutting and put it in a bowl.   
“What?” Lance asked.  
“What did u and Keith get up to?” They were smirking.  
“Homework.”   
“Really? That’s all!” Pidge sighed.   
“Um….yes, what were you expecting to happen? It’s not like we are friends.”   
Pidge raised an eyebrow at him. “You’ve got to be the most boring guy ever.”   
“You know that’s a lie.” Lance brought Pidge a plate of apple slices and peanut butter.   
“Well…” they said, taking the snack.   
“I am not boring.”   
“Definitely.You and the guy that you totally have a crush on, just sat in your room doing ‘homework’.”  
Lance went back to the cutting board and instead of answering he just asked. “Where did u and Hunk leave that movie? I have to return it tomorrow.”   
“Hey! You’re avoiding what I said! That must mean it’s true.” Pidge pointed to the apple slice they’d just picked up at Lance.   
“It is not. What’s wrong with helping another person with homework?”   
Pidge bit the apple.   
“But seriously where is that movie?”   
“It’s on the table.” Hunk said as he entered the kitchen.   
“Thanks.” Lance grabbed the snacks he’d prepared and ran out of the kitchen before Pidge said something that would totally make his face red.   
He grabbed the DVD case on the way up to Keith’s room.   
Pidge was totally wrong.   
Lance didn’t like Keith. He was….they were….housemates...that was it. Homework buddies at most, not friends.   
Lance had just been too judgey for no reason. He’d looked at Keith an assumed the worse of him for no reason. Keith was actually a nice guy and Lance was finally figuring that out.   
He’d heard that sometimes people who hate each other at first become really great friends but Lance wondered if maybe there was another reason that he’d acted the way he had.   
He was too distracted thinking about what Pidge that he didn’t realize there was still another step on the stairs and tripped. Dumping the snacks.   
Then he was kneeling in front of him.  
“You ok?”  
Lance just stared at Keith, taking in what was happening. He’d fallen, and Keith had seen him.   
The more he thought about it the more words smushed together.   
He’d fallen for Keith.   
“Lance?” Keith moved a little closer.  
“Uh...yeah.” Lance got to his feet. “I’m fine.”   
He quickly started to clean up the mess, Keith joined him trying to salvage the snacks, becausr the ten second rule is a god send for poor university students and the floors had just been cleaned earlier in the week.   
“You really don’t have to help me pick this stuff up….”   
“Well, you technically didn’t need to bring it either.” They stopped briefly to look at each other.   
“Snacks are a motive to work faster.”   
“Well then I don’t mind, helping you clean.”   
They had to throw a lot of it out but it was a good thing there were any drinks or saucy items that would involve a deeper clean of the carpet floors.   
“Lance?”Keith asked as they took the remaining snacks into his room for their study meet up. “Are you sure you’re ok?”   
“Yeah, I’m fine.” He might have some bruising later but other than that he was sure he’d be fine. 

POV Keith.   
He was lying. He was avoiding looking at Keith. What was it now? What happened to yesterday? The days before that? What happened to them possibly growing a friendship?   
They went into Keith’s room and both sat with an obvious gap between them. There was so much space that maybe they were on opposite sides of the world it seemed. Keith hated it, it made him feel like he was trapped in a box, just like he’d done to himself years ago, but he wanted to change that, and Lance had been the one to offer a rope to get him out- even tho the other didn’t know that.   
Keith slid off the bed and walked over to Lance, he stood in front of the other boy, he reached out and Keith wondered if he’d have to do CPR to make sure Lance would breath. He tried not to notice how soft Lance’s hair was. He backed away with a piece of fruit that had been stuck in the others hair.   
“Sorry, it was bugging me and you looked busy.”   
“I-it’s ok.” Lance kept his eyes on his paper.   
“Are you sure nothing is wrong?” Keith couldn’t help but feel that he’d done something.  
Lance took a deep breath. “I screwed up.”   
“Oh?” Keith leaned again his bed frame.   
“Well….I dropped all the snacks….”   
“Lance, that’s not a big deal, it’s just food.”   
“Yeah, but…”   
“Wait, were u? Because I?”   
Lance nodded understanding Keith’s fragmented question.   
“Is that y ur being nice to me?”   
“No, well kinda but also no.”   
Keith shook his head and went back to his homework spot.   
He thought Lance might be different, but no he was just like everyone else. He was only nice to Keith because he’d been nice first. He thought..  
“Keith?”   
“Yeah?”   
“Thanks.”   
“Yeah whatever.” 

POV Lance  
They wrapped up the study session rather quickly. Lance said good night to Keith and left. Pidge was standing in the hallway smirking at Lance.   
“I’m not going to make any mention about how much you look like a tomato right now.”   
“What do you want?” Lance asked as he made his way to his room.   
“Oh, Just letting you know that you and your new…” They leaned close and whispered ‘boyfriend.’   
Keith? His… boyfriend?   
Lance totally wasn’t listening to Pidge by that point.   
“Hey Pidge, can’t you just tell me what you are going to, tomorrow? I’m really tired.”  
Pidge rolled their eyes. “Fine.”  
Despite saying that, Lance didn’t sleep. He stayed up all night finishing off a drawing that he’d been doing instead of homework.   
“Why you?” He asked the piece he’d finished at 4 am. There was no way this could bet the real thing, but Lance once again realized that maybe he really was falling for that kid.


End file.
